


Reign of Dragons

by chiquislover25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiquislover25/pseuds/chiquislover25
Summary: A random fic taking place in season 8 episode 4. It includes magic, dragons and boat baby.





	Reign of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this idea came randomly to my head, have no clue why, but I wrote it down. There's a slight mention of nudity and sex in case someone is uncomfortable with it. But I hope you all enjoy it.

She feels like she’s lost everything as she looks at all the funeral pyres outside the walls of Winterfell.

She looks at her people laying there, her Unsullied, her Dothraki, Ser Jorah… Viserion.

She walks to each funeral pyre containing her men and thanks them for serving her, saying each of their names in her mind and sending a prayer to the horse lord whenever she sees a Dothraki.

When she gets to the last two pyres she needs to grasp on to the wood to remain standing.

Her Old Bear and her child.

She had asked that the remains of her kind child be put next to the man who was there since his birth. She feels tears running down her face and even hears the screeches of sadness her two remaining children let out as she gently caresses her son’s head one last time.

A sharp pain in her abdomen catches her off guard but she moves on to say goodbye to her bear.

She returns to her advisors and listens as Jon delivers a speech honoring those who fell during the night. However, she feels a strong gaze on her and turns to see Bran Stark looking at her, some unknown knowledge glimmering in his eyes.

It’s the torch being presented to her that makes her turn away from the three-eyed raven. But even as she walks towards the pyre, she still feels his penetrative gaze.

She sets the first pyre alight before walking to the one that contained her child. As the pyre begins to ignite, the pain once again returns making her collapse upon herself, leaning against the burning pyre trying to stay standing. She tries to collect herself, but the pain returns even stronger and she can’t help but let out a scream. She feels her clothing catching on fire but can’t move due to the pain.

“Your Grace!” she hears her advisors yell out.

“Dany!” he hears Jon’s voice yell out as well.

But as the flames begin to consume her, she manages to yell out.

“Stay back,” the pain once again hitting her but somehow the flames begin to bring her comfort.

 

She doesn’t realize that outside of her inferno her advisors and the King of the North are arguing on what to do.

“Maybe she’s burning, that’s why she’s screaming,” Tyrion speaks

“The fire wouldn’t hurt her,” Missandei tells them but even she’s worrying for her queen. “This is something else.”

“We need to do something! She’s in agony!” Jon yells trying to keep his emotions in check but failing to do so.

“You need to go to her,” Bran’s voice interrupts their arguing and they all stare at him. “Only death can pay for life. A life for a life.”

“What are you talking about Bran?” Jon asks frustrated.

“She’s pregnant,” he looks away and stares at Daenerys. “The curse that had closed off her womb is being lifted, has been since she lost her dragon to save you. The child has been growing but not really living because the dragon was brought back.  But now that he’s dead, the curse needs to break completely otherwise she’s going to lose the baby,” he turns once again and doesn’t consider the look of shock in everyone’s faces, he just stares at Jon. “The father of her child needs to go join her, the dragons were born of fire and magic that flowed through her Targaryen blood.  This child needs to as well, it’s the only way the curse will end.”

“Well, who knows who the father could be,” one of the Northern Lords speaks out. “We all know she had many lovers in the East, who's to say it wasn’t the same here she’s a wh…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Jon nearly growls as Ghost places himself between Jon and the offending Lord.

Jon simply looks at Bran, pure determination on his face.

“What do I need to do, Bran?” he asks and ignores the shocked and betrayed faces of the Northern Lords.

“There’s magic in both of you and that magic needs to be together for the curse to break. You need to join her in the fire and hold her. Stay there until there’s nothing but ashes left,” he says in a monotone voice and Jon simply nods beginning to take off Longclaw and his furs.

“Are you insane? He’s going to be burned alive if he gets anywhere near there,” Sansa opposes but Jon ignores her, removing his armor next.

“No, he won’t. If he accepts who he truly is then the fire won’t harm him,” Bran says.

“I’ve been burnt before, Bran,” he points out but doesn’t stop removing his clothing.

“No, Jon Snow was burnt, but he died at the wall. You know who you are now,” Bran says, and he doesn’t argue.

“Jon please don’t do this,” Sansa begs, standing in front of him.

“I have to Sansa,” he pleads his sister to understand.

“No, you don’t,” Arya steps up as well. “We need you alive, you’re our brother, a Stark of Winterfell.”

“I'm not, a Stark,” he answers but before he can clarify another cry comes from Daenerys.

He pushes past his sisters, not even bothering to take off the rest of his clothes.

“Jon!” he hears them exclaim but he doesn’t listen. All that matters is getting to Dany and making sure she and their child make it through this.

 

“Dany!” she hears Jon shout out closer than before. 

“Jon…” she says through another wave of pain. “Stay away please.”

She risks looking in his direction and sees him wearing much less than he was before and seeming to be looking for a way to join her.

“Don’t do it please Jon.”

He ignores her as he takes a deep breath and walks to her. To her surprise, the fire does nothing to him.

“How?” she asks voice trembling.

“I'm not sure,” he says, awe in his voice as they both watch his clothing start to burn away.

She doubles over in pain again and he instantly wraps his arms around her.

There’s something that runs between them as they make contact. It’s the same thing that she felt the night her children were born: Magic.

The pain starts subsiding and she feels Jon slowly help them get on the pyre, everything else burning around them.

“What’s happening?” she asks but sees him shake his head.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he yells over the sound of the flames, but he just pulls her closer to him.

It’s the first time he’s held her since their day at the waterfall since they discovered the truth about who he is.

She missed it, she’s missed him.

Although she had initial anger, she had still panicked when she saw him fighting against the Night King, when he was once again surrounded by the dead and when she caught a glimpse of Viserion landing on the castle where he had headed.

The loss of Jorah had crushed her but what had hit her more was the relief of seeing him alive.  She knows she would have lost her mind if she had lost him too.

“We should try to get out,” she suggests but he shakes his head, holding her tighter.

“Bran said we need to stay in here until the fires burn out,” he tells her, causing her even more confusion.

“Why? For all this to burn it's going to take hours,” she remembers how long Drogo’s pyre had burnt, it had been morning before all the embers extinguished and she had been able to walk out with her dragons.

She sees him hesitate.

“Jon, what’s going on?”

“Only death can pay for life,” he says, and she feels herself go cold at those words, even though she’s surrounded by fire.

“What did you say?”

“Only death can pay for life, it’s what Bran said when he tried explaining what was going on. Your dragon dying it… it…” he starts but seems to stumble, “it released the curse, the one you said the witch set on you.”

She feels herself freeze. What he says is impossible, it can’t be true.

And yet…

She’s had all the symptoms she had when expecting her first child, but she had pushed that thought aside favoring the change of weather and stress to be the cause of them.

He seems to notice her disbelief and places one of his hands on her cheek.

“It’s true Dany. I would never lie to you about this. I know how much you believed that you couldn’t have a child, but I assure you that it's true,” she feels him take her hand and press it against her bare abdomen. “We broke the curse. We created something from our love, we did something thought to be impossible.”

“And do you?” she asks afraid to hope, to give in to everything he’s saying.

“Do I what?”

“Do you truly love me?” he sees him smile gently and he once again caresses her face again.

“I assure you that I wouldn’t have climbed on a burning pyre if I didn’t,” she giggles a little at this but he turns serious as he says. “Aye, I do. I love you, Dany.”

She leans in and kisses him, and both give in to the need they have for each other.

 

Hours have passed and not a single person has moved from the grounds surrounding Winterfell. They had witnessed two people be in flames and awaited the final fires to die down.

Much damage control has needed to take place as the relationship between the Queen and the former King of the North became common knowledge. Both the eldest Stark and the Hand of the Queen struggled to keep the peace between the Lords. Some yelled on how the Queen had seduced their king. Others yelled for Jon’s head for betraying the north. However soon they all realized that nothing mattered if neither one of the monarchs emerged from the flames.

Those closest to the monarchs tried to obtain information from the young man in the wheelchair. They begged him to let them know what was going on. To explain what happened. To tell them why things had to happen this way.

But all through this Bran remained silent, only staring at the pyre both monarchs had climbed into.  

This needed to happen, that much he knew.

Both their lives had paralleled each other. Even being on different continents they were destined to meet each other, to fall in love, to rule together.

Both Targaryens needed to be together for a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.

Terrible not just for him or her but for the realm as well.

He’s seen how loneliness has destroyed people throughout the ages. Men grieving for their wives, a mother losing her children, children losing their parents.

Everyone has the ability to snap the only thing was Targaryens had magic and power that others lacked.

But even though the Three-Eyed Raven had done this for the realm, the part of him that was still Bran did this for his brother.

He wanted him to be happy and he’s seen flashes of his happiness in the future but only with the love of his life and their child at his side.

He couldn’t help much anymore but he could do this for him.

“It is about to end,” he announces, and everyone’s attention turns back to the pyre.

Through the smoke, they can’t see much but as it begins to clear they seem them.

Both stand there, no shame of their nakedness, regally accepting their roles as leaders of the people standing before them.

Daenerys stands, her pregnant figure showing that the ritual truly worked. Jon himself stands beside her and for the first time, the Northern Lords and the youngest of the Stark sisters see the scars of his sacrifice for the realm. Both of them holding each other up but at the same time protecting each other.

The remaining Unsullied and Dothraki are the first to drop to their knees, having seen their queen accomplish this before but still in awe of it nonetheless. They also now follow their King, the one their queen has chosen for herself.

The Queen's advisors follow as do the Freefolk.

After a moment more Arya Stark kneels and the Northern Lords and Ladies follow suit.

The last one to kneel is Sansa Stark but she finally does when she hears the roars of triumph coming from the two large dragons.

And with that, the Reign of Dragons began again.


End file.
